The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, digital photographs are commonly captured by camera devices and cameras included in other portable devices such as phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, etc. Photos are also often posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. for users and others to view. To change such images, a user commonly edits the images by opening an image in an editor program and manually selecting and adjusting various characteristics of pixels of the image, such as color, brightness, contrast, saturation, clarity or blur, etc., using tools of the editing program.